


Naked Pictures

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Maru cameo!, Top!Rui, Voyeurism, bottom!Jin, lol, tsundere!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Rui really do have more pictures of Maru than, Jin? Or is it the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've decided to also post my old fanfics here and I just... This one is rather new, probably only 1 year old? idk, but it cool since it's in third person already ouo
> 
> Also, excuse the grammar and wrong spellings, my old fics are un-beta.

“Maru again..” The blonde muttered to himself as he went to check up on all the cheki’s his boyfriend had inside his apartment. Not that he was jealous of the bassist’s cat, of course not, why in the hell would he be jealous over a mere cat?  
  
  
“he has more pictures of Maru than, the two of us..” Jin pouted as he placed the pictures back at the drawer where Rui kept all of his cheki’s.  
  
  
The drummer slumped down on his lover’s bed then, grabbed the near by pillow and hugged it as tightly as could, nearly suffocating himself from the lack of oxygen he could grasp out. “But.. Then, again.. I’m always the one who refuses to have pictures with him..” Jin sighed as he stared up at the roof.  
  
  
“Jin! You there?” Rui called out in a cheerful tone of voice as his head poked out of the door, looking at the drummer with a cheeky smile on his lips.  
  
  
“Yeah, what is it?” Jin replied back in a non-interested voice, a little too pre-occupied with his thoughts.  
  
  
“Well, Byou just called, he said practice got cancelled! Isn’t that great? We have more time to relax now!” The bassist exclaimed as he hopped then, jumped onto the bed next to Jin, giving off a really big smile to the other.  
  
  
The drummer rolled his body to the side, making his back face the bassist as he hugged his pillow tight. “Yeah, terrific..” Jin replied as he buried his face onto the pillow. The bassist tilted his head then, proceeded to lightly poke the drummer.  
  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rui asked as he scooched closer to his lover “You seem out of energy honey.” He placed a hand over the drummer’s shoulder then, lightly shook him.  
  
  
Jin shrugged the action off then, moved away from the other; still not facing him and muttering loud enough for Rui to hear “I’m fine.. Just tired..” He said and proceeded to hug his pillow.  
  
  
The bassist arched his brow and forcibly tried to make the other face him “No you’re not, stop lying to me.” Rui said as his face and tone started to turn into a serious one; Jin laid his back on the bed then, slightly pushed the pillow down to look at the bassist “I’m fine.”  
  
  
The bassist glared at Jin as the drummer’s eyes looked away from him the moment he replied. “Yeah right, what’s wrong?” Rui asked again, this time calming himself and crouching down at the drummer and wrapping his arms around the other.  
  
  
Jin sighed and shook his head as his fingers starting to grip on the pillow Rui’s head rested on; he felt a blush creep on to his cheeks as the bassist stared at him, waiting for a reply.  
  
“Maru..” The drummer muttered in a low tone of voice as he looked down onto the edge of the pillow, trying to avoid eye contact with the other.  
  
  
“Huh?” Rui gave a confused look as his lifted his body up a bit and placed both of his hands at either side on the drummer, trapping the smaller under him.  
  
  
“Y-you.. You have.. You have more pictures of Maru..” Jin said as his cheeks were already crimson red from blushing too much as he continued  to look beside him and stare at the other’s tattooed hand instead “So? What about the pictures?”  
  
  
Rui asked again, the drummer covered his face with the pillow and buried his face as deep as he can “Y-you have more pictures.. Of him than, me—— I mean us! I-I.. It’s not that I’m jealous or anything though! Of course not! It’s just that.. It’s like, you give him more attention! That’s all!” Jin said stuttering as he covered himself, not letting the other see him as he felt embarrassed.  
  
  
“Meow~” The sweet purr of Maru was suddenly heard after Jin finished, Rui glanced over to his cat. Maru stared at his owner for a moment before, moving along and leaving the room.  
  
  
Rui looked back at his lover who’s face was currently hidden under a pillow; he smirked then, moved to his bedside drawer. Pulling a key out of nowhere, he shoved it onto the second drawer to get his camera.  
  
  
Jin peeked at what his lover was doing, he saw the other fidgeting with the forbidden drawer Rui told him and saw the bassist bring out his camera “You could have just told me you wanted pictures together you know?” Rui said as he looked at the other with a smile as he sat down beside Jin.  
  
  
Jin looked at his pillow and said nothing in reply, the bassist chuckled then, clicked on his camera, taking a picture of Jin.  
  
  
“He-hey!” The drummer sited up to try and grab the camera from the bassist, but Rui moved his hand away from the blonde as he laughed at the other’s attempt.  
  
  
“you said you wanted pictures together right? Why not start now?” Rui said as he suddenly pushed the other down on the bed and took another picture of him.  
  
  
“I did! But, Rui!!!!” Jin replied back as he struggled to get the bassist’s heavy body off him. Rui smiled then, bent down to give a soft kiss at the drummer’s lips “And you said before that you hated taking pictures.” Rui said as he flopped down beside the drummer and took a picture of both of them.  
  
  
Jin pouted a bit as he looked at the other, Rui laughed then, pinched the other’s cherry red cheeks ” You look adorable here.” Rui said before flashing his camera at the blonde.  
  
  
The drummer moved away from the bassist, his eyes stinging from the camera’s light. He rubbed his sore eyes then, moved to the edge of the bed “you idiot! That hurt!” Jin said as he kept on rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
Rui smiled then, grabbed the other’s hands. He kissed the drummer, darting his tongue out to lightly lick and bite his lower lip.  
  
  
Jin closed his eyes still trying to push the other away; though, the bassist already forced the drummer under him again as he placed himself in between his legs.  
  
  
“I Love you Jin” The bassist said as he pulled away and looked at the drummer; the blonde blinked then, looked to his side, the redness of his cheeks scattered up to his ears “I-I Love you too..”  
  
  
Rui smiled as he went down to kiss on Jin’s neck, the drummer moaned as he brushed his fingers at the bassist’s neck. Rui placed his hands along with the one holding the camera down to the hem of the drummer’s shirt; he started to push them up, slithering his skin into a soft friction against his lover’s flesh.  
  
  
Jin shivered as he felt Rui’s hot skin against his, accompanied by the semi-cool temperature of the camera in Rui’s hands.  
  
  
The bassist pulled away then, snapped another picture of Jin, this time his shirt lifted up exposing his stomach, chest, and nipples. The drummer tried to protest against his lover but, was only silenced by a hungry kiss.  
  
  
Rui grabbed onto the other’s shirt, he pulled away again for a second then, removed the piece of clothing off of the other; Jin extended out his arms then, wrapped them around the bassist’s neck. He pulled the other closer to him, deepening their kiss.  
  
  
Rui initiated and took another picture, a side viewed one showing the two of them kissing. He then placed the camera on the bed as he let both of his hands roam on his lover’s torso.  
  
  
Jin whimpered at Rui’s touch, his fingers giving off a burning sensation as they placed themselves on his chest, each one of his hands at one of his nipples then, lightly pinched on both of them. Jin bit on his lip as his torso started to arch up to the other’s touch.  
  
  
Rui grinned and bended down to suck on one of his lover’s nipples. Jin shivered and let out a moan as his hands fell down on the bed and started to grip on the bedsheets below him.  
  
  
“Ru-Ruiiii, mmore!” Jin pleaded as he felt Rui’s hands move down to his waist, fidgeting with his shorts then, slipping a finger inside it to toy with his underwear.  
  
  
The drummer panted as he grinded his body up against the other, Rui chuckled in contrast to his lover’s soft skin; he moved up to Jin’s collarbone where he sucked and bit to mark the other as his own.  
  
  
His hands held on the drummer’s shorts and slowly pulled them down along with his offensive piece of clothing called underwear.   
  
  
The bassist pulled away again once he finally got the drummer fully naked and again, he grabbed his camera then, took another picture of Jin.  
  
  
Jin panted and spread his legs wider, not caring whether his hard standing erection would be shown on the picture. Rui groaned and bit on his lower lip as he took the picture of Jin, feeling his trapped organ start to hurt from lack of attention.  
  
  
His fingers brushed up the blonde’s thighs, down to his groin; Jin shivered as Rui’s fingers started to lightly touch his hard on. He whimpered as the bassist’s index fingers started to poke at his entrance, he glared at Rui and the bassist looked back at him.  
  
  
“oh yeah, sorry..” Rui replied to the drummer’s silent plea as he went to his other bedside drawer to get the half full bottle of lube.  
  
  
He went back to his place in between the drummer’s legs; squeezing out a good amount of the gel on his palm, he coated his fingers with the lube. Jin watched with lustful needy eyes as he licked his lip.  
  
  
Rui positioned his index finger again at the drummer’s hole, softly pushing his finger in as his other hand went to hold onto his lover’s waist. Jin exhaled calmly, watching the other do his work; Rui glanced over to the drummer and asked him “Can I take another picture?”  
  
  
Jin looked at the bassist for a moment, trying to process what the other asked, before nodding a bit to the other’s request.  
  
  
The taller smiled then, kissed his lover again before grabbing his camera.   
  
  
Jin panted as he grabbed his thighs and pulled them to give the other a bigger space and a much more better picture of him. Rui moved away a bit to get a much more better view of the drummer, he clicked and clicked, getting as much pictures as he can with Jin posing like that.  
  
  
He softly placed his camera away then, continued to push his finger inside the other, adding another digit to fasten up.  
  
  
Jin grunted at the sudden action but, quickly got used to Rui’s finger that started to scissor him.  
  
  
“Please.. Do it now Ru..” The drummer said as he looked at the bassist with pleading eyes, Rui shuddered at the mere sight of drummer, begging him to take him already.  
  
  
Rui detached himself from his lover and started to undo his pants, unfixing them as fast as possible then, throwing it away somewhere at the floor; he grabbed the earlier bottle of lube and squeezed all of it’s contents out and poured it down onto his throbbing member.  
  
  
Jin whimpered at te sight of Rui pleasure himself, slowly coating and stroking his erection with the cold gel of the lube; he bit his lip in anticipation. Rui looked at Jin with a dark glint in his eyes, placing both of his hands on either side of the drummer’s thighs and spreading them wider.  
  
  
The drummer groaned but, kept quiet again as he watched Rui slowly penetrate him.  
  
He felt the head of his lover’s hot member enter him, Jin’s body twitched at the feeling; Rui slowly pushed his way inside Jin, feeling the other’s inside slowly covering him in such pleasurable heat.  
  
Rui groaned as he finally fully thrust himself inside the drummer. Jin closed his eyes and grasped at the bedsheets below him. His legs trembled at the continuous cravings his body desired, he looked at Rui with half-lidded eyes muttering the word “go” with his lips.  
  
  
The bassist exhaled deeply and nodded at Jin’s request, slowly moving his cock out of his lover, making sure his member friction sweetly against the other’s insides.  
  
  
Jin moaned and arched his head down to the bed, letting out a strangled moan from his throat as his body started to jerk back against Rui’s.  
  
  
Rui moaned at Jin’s body reaction, resulting in him suddenly thrusting hard against the drummer; Jin moaned at the sudden pain as his body tensed up and shook at the sharp pain he received.  
  
But, he didn’t care, the drummer pushed himself back against the bassist, not caring at all for the pain also, bought a great  amount of pleasure on him.  
  
  
The bassist moaned and moved by instinct, he pushed back hard against the drummer; his nails dug deep within Jin’s thighs, leaving red marks at the drummer’s white flesh.  
  
  
Jin arched his torso up high and trembled violently against Rui’s thrusts, his knuckles turning white at how hard he gripped onto the bedsheets and blankets.  
  
  
Rui gritted his teeth and glanced at the camera on his side; gathering up enough strength to grab it, he let go of Jin’s thigh then, took another photo of his lover.  
  
  
The drummer moaned a loud, caring less whether the bassist took pictures of him, he thrust himself down against the other, he arched his torso up at the pleasure his body felt.  
  
  
Rui groaned and pushed hard against the smaller’s body. He slammed his hand down at the bed along with the camera and he went down to hungrily kiss the drummer; He licked, sucked, and bit at the other’s red plush lips.  
  
  
The blonde tried to stop his muffled up moans and kiss the bassist back as deeply as he could, body shivering under his lover as he yearned for more, he rubbed his body against Rui’s, his crotch touching the bare skin of the bassist’s stomach.  
  
  
Rui grasped his fingers at the camera in his hand, pulling away, the drummer whimpered; but quickly moaned a loud as Rui thrust hard into his sweet spot. “O-oh fuuck! Rruiiii…” The drummer hissed, arching his head back.  
  
  
Rui brought up his camera and took another photo, capturing his lover trembling in pleasure as he repeatedly thrust into the bundle of nerves that gave pleasure to the blonde.  
  
  
“Harder! R-Ruii, mmmore..!” Jin screamed, his hand grabbing a hold at the bassist’s arm, his nails scratched at the bassist’s flesh, making the other grunt in pain.  
  
  
Rui yanked his arm away from the drummer’s fingers and started pumping his lover’s cock instead; Jin’s breathing doubled as Rui thrusts at his sweet spot at the same time stroke his erect member.  
  
“Shi-shiiit, almost..” Jin gasped as his breathing turned into a mess. Rui on the other hand, had been multi-tasking on pleasuring his lover at the same time, taking memorable pictures.  
  
  
“Ruiiii!!” The drummer screamed as his body trembled intensely under the bassist, he screamed out the other’s name as loud as he could as he made his release, Rui made one quick and hard thrust before stopping for a moment and taking another photo of Jin.  
  
  
Once he finished, Rui threw the camera away and grabbed at the drummer’s waist “You’re mine.” He whispered dangerously close to the blonde’s lips before he pressed a hard kiss.  
  
  
The bassist moved his hips violently, pounding harder and harder at the drummer’s small body; Jin pulled the other close to him, clenching his insides and trying as hard as he could to keep up with the bassist’s instinct based thrusts.  
  
  
Rui bit on Jin’s bottom lip, making a small wound; blood shortly made an escape on the other’s lip, the taller licked up the bitter sweet taste of his lover’s blood as he closed his eyes and started to bury his head on the crook of his lover’s neck.  
  
  
His thrusts became slower and deeper, and finally Rui moaned in a bliss as he spilled his seed inside his lover; Jin shuddered at the feeling and held onto the bassist’s body as tightly as he could.  
  
  
———————————————————-  
  
  
Rui woke up facing the window side of his room, blacking out for a moment as both him and Jin felt exhausted from their exercise earlier; he smiled and pulled up the blanket to him, as he turned around to face his lover.  
  
  
“Jin?” the bassist arched his brow as he saw the blonde’s back instead, sitting on the edge of the bed while, holding on some picture in his hands.  
  
  
Rui chuckled and sat up, scooching over to his lover, he hugged the smaller from behind and kissed up his lover’s neck.  
  
  
“You pervert..” Jin muttered under his breath as he suddenly hit the bassist’s head “Ouch! What did I do?!” The bassist asked as he slightly moved away from the other and covering his injured head.  
  
  
“Why don’t you ask your so called ‘Forbidden drawer’ huh!” the blonde said as he threw all the naked pictures of himself he saw inside the bassist’s locked drawer.  
  
  
Rui gasped then, tried to catch and gather all the pictures “No! My precious! Jin! Don’t throw them around like that, you don’t know hard it was for me to picture you while, sleeping after sex!” Rui exclaimed as hurriedly arranged all of his lover’s naked photos.  
  
  
“Y-you! Why the hell——” Jin was about to give off another argument before Rui quickly silenced him off with a kiss.  
  
  
“Now now Jin, aren’t you happy that I have lots of pictures of you? Even though, you’re naked here.” the bassist chuckled and looked at the drummer with a playful smirk on his lip.  
  
  
The drummer blushed cherry red “Ba-baka! You’re such a pervert!” Jin said before he pulled the blanket under him and covered himself with it “I Love you too~” Rui replied back as he crouched down push the drummer’s hands down and lightly kiss him on the cheek. 


End file.
